Ghost Titan
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Titan**

**Summary: **Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom joins the Teen Titan's, moving on and away from his old life the teen halfa makes five new friends who share his goal in fighting injustice. After spending some time with the Titan's people the Titan's and Danny hoped they would never see again show up. For the Titan's it's Slade, for Danny it's Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius. Slade and Vlad join forces and align forces with the Titan's and Danny's other foes. Will the two Raven haired Titan's be able to come to grips with their arch foes coming back into their lives? Read on to find out. Pairing's: DannyxRaven(Well duh if Sam isn't in the picture of course he's gonna be attracted to Raven), RobxStar.

This is rated T for mentioning of character death, extensive swearing, and romantic situations.

_A/N: Yeah I know alot of you can't see Danny as a Titan, but you've gotta bare with me. I do not own Dannny Phantom or the Teen Titans I only own the plot and anything else you don't recognize. Now on with the fanfic._

**Ghost Titan**

**Chapter 1, Arriving in a New City & Meeting the Titan's**

Miles Above the Earth; On an Airplane Headed to Jump City, New York: 7:00pm

Danny's P.O.V.

Danny Fenton who was now 16 years old, and had matured into a handsome young man, his face seemed to have a more muscular tone, he now had a black goatee, a pierced eyebrow, and he had a Robin built body tone. You know not built but athletic, and slightly muscular. He was and wearing a black wife-beater, black baggy jeans, black arm-bands with his "DP" insignia in white on them, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots was sitting in a seat near the window, looking out the window he sighs as he thinks about his family and friends. _There aren't many people who would give up their entire life and move to another city to help people after their parents and best friends died. Danny thought._

_Flashback: _

_It was a usual day for Danny Fenton he was out hunting ghosts as Amity Park's superhero Danny Phantom, when his arch enemy Vlad Plasmius showed up with some of Danny's most powerful ghostly foes; the Lunch Lady, Skulker, Technus, Fright Knight, Wulf, Young Blood, Desiree, and Johnny 13._

The ten ghosts surround Danny "Plasmius what the hell are you doing here," Danny shouts in rage.

_"Destroying you and this pathetic city of course," Vlad says "Skulker, Technus take care of the boys little girlfriend 'Sam Manson'. Youngblood, Ember take care of his friend Tucker Foley. Johnny 13, Wulf take care of the rest of the Fenton's. And Fright Knight and I will take care of the 'hybrid'." Vlad said adding emphasis on the word hybrid._

_The 8 ghosts flew off to their destinations in a matter of minutes Vlad and Fright Knight had Danny on the ground struggling to fight back. Somehow Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack made it to where Danny was. (A/N: No Danny's parents don't know it's him.) They used all of the ghost-hunting equipment available to fight off the ghosts, but it wasn't enough. Skulker & Technus took out Sam with a powerful combined electrical blast "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Sam cried in pain. Danny whirls around and is hit with an ectoplasmic blast that sent him into a wall._

_Danny phased through the ground and came up next to Sam, to his horror there was no pulse. With this his ghost powers strength grew x10. Danny created an ectoplasmic orb and threw it at Skulker. The attack was so powerful that it created a portal to the ghost zone, Danny tackled Technus into the portal. Young Blood and Ember double teamed Danny, Young Blood fired several cannon balls out of his peg leg and Ember shot flames from her hair._

Danny phased through the attacks and threw Young Blood and Ember into the Ghost Port. Danny tried to stop Fright Knight from using the Soul Shredder on Jazz but Wulf stopped him. With the Soul Shredder at its full use Jazz's heart imploded from the fear of stress. Danny's power increased x30 and Danny gained a new power the ability to fire ectoplasmic-heat vision. Grinning Dany fired the two green lasers from his eyes at Fright Knight, which sent him flying into the Ghost Zone portal.

_Danny turned to Wulf who had slashed Tucker and Jack in half, Danny's powers increased by x60 and he gained a new power a power 'Ghost Breath'; breaths intense ectoplasmic waves that can damage, knock out, or throw back an opponent. Again Danny smiled and using his new power blew waves of ectoplasmic energy from his mouth at Wulf into the Ghost Zone portal, unnoticingly Johnny 13, and the Lunch Lady finish off Maddie. With the final death Danny's powers go out of control "PLASMIUS YOU'RE DEAD!" With that Danny launched himself at Vlad and unleashed the full extent of his out of control powers in a blast that measured about 40 feet high and 20 feet long. The blast forced Vlad out of his ghost-mode znd into the Ghost Zone._

Danny was shooken out of his reverie by a flight attendant "Excuse me sir but we have arrived at our destination," the young woman said. Danny nodded and got out of his seat, cautiously he got out of the plane. After the things he had brought with him were unloaded he got into the Ghost Assault Vehicle aka the Fenton RV, with the Specter Speeder locked onto a mover. Danny revved up the RV and drove off.

Danny finally got across the bridge knowing that the Teen Titan's tower was on the otherside of the bridge he drove straight to the waters. Danny activated the boat mode on the RV/mover and with the progress of a speedboat he made it onto the titans island in less than 15-minutes. As he drove his way up to the door of the tower it began to rain, very hard.

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 9:00pm

Titan's P.O.V.

The Teen Titans were all doing their usual Cyborg, and BeastBoy were playing Revenge Racing2 on the game station, StarFirewas in the kitchen making a tamaranian desert, Raven was sitting at the dinner table reading the "Tales of Edgar Alan Poe", and Robin was of course in the gym training.

The doorbell rung and Raven looked up, nobody moved. The doorbell rung again "Isn't anybody going to get that?" she asked and got no answer. Raven sighed and levitated over to the door and opened it. Before her stood a handsome fairly muscled teen boy with wet black hair and blue eyes who was wearing a black wife-beater, black baggy jeans, black arm-bands with a "DP" insignia in white on them, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.

Raven blushed and said "What,"

"Umm, this is Titan's Tower isn't it?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, who are you and what do you want?" she says emotionlessly.

"Can I come in, that way I can explain." the boy said.

Raven shrugged, and led him inside. "StarFire get me some towels, BeastBoy go get Robin, Cyborg take his RV into the garage." Raven said.

Danny tossed Cyborg the keys and turned back to Raven. Raven led the boy over to the couch "Stand don't sit." she commanded. Danny just shrugged "Look my names Danny Fenton I was wondering if I could become a Teen Titan."

Raven smirked "Look you've gotta talk it over with Robin our leader," Raven answered.

Just then StarFirereturned with the towels "Hello new friend what is your name, what is your favorite color, where did you come from and do you wish to be me my friend!" StarFiresaid almost too enthusiastically as she threw aside the towels and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug.

"Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, uh blue, Amity Park, and sure," Danny gasped "Can't breath, can you let go?"

Star gasped and said "Sorry new friend Dan-knee Fen-ton," then she let him go. Cyborg came back in with a huge grin on his face "Hey man where'd you get all that tech," he asked.

To Star he said "First it's Danny Fenton," to Cy he said "I kind of inherited it from my parents." Danny responded.

Suddenly BeastBoy came back with Robin, who was eyeing Danny suspiciously and walked over to where they were. "Who are you?" Robin asked.

"My names Danny Fenton I was wondering if I could be a Teen Titan," Dann responded.

"We'll have to see what you can do in training tomorrow, anyways my names Robin, this is StarFire, Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Raven. By the way do you have a codename, and do you have any powers?"

"I'm known as Danny Phantom, I have ghost-like powers such as; invisibility, flight, intangability, I can fire ectoplamic beams from my hands, I can create an ectoplasmic force field around me, I can possess people, Ghost Breath, Ectoplasmic-heat vision, and I can talk to animals." Danny answered.

_(A/N: If I missed some of 'em remind me if I did.)_

"Well Danny Phantom it was nice meeting you, by the way are you hungry?" Robin asked.

Danny thought for a second, but his stomach betrayed him and let out a long & loud grumble. "I take that as a yes," Robin said.

StarFirewass quiet for a moment but then asked "What is this Fan-tum you speak of friend Danny,"

Danny thought for a sec and said "Well, I guess you could say Phantom's are like ghosts." Starfire looked confused at his answer but quickly dismissed it.

"Umm, if you guys don't mind if I cook you something to eat," Danny asks. Robin looks at the other Titans and they shrug their shoulders "Uhh, sure."

Walking over to the stove Danny shouts "What do you guys want?"

"A tofu dog," BeastBoy exclaimed.

"A cheese burger for me and Star," Robin answered.

"A cheese steak dawg," Cyborg said.

"Whatever you're having," Raven said absentmindedly.

"Okay, I'll be done as soon as I can," Danny shouted back.

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 10:00pm

Danny was finally finished cooking and the Titan's were sitting at the dinner table waiting to be served. Danny first served Raven which to her surprise was a fish sandwich, and her favorite herbal tea "Here you go Raven," Danny said kindly which caused Raven to blush furiously. '_Why does he have to be so cute? Get ahold of yourself you hardly know him.'_ Danny served Robin & StarFire next, and lastly Cyborg & BeastBoy. The six teens sat there quietly until Robin said "Danny just so you know training starts 8:00 sharp. Make sure you're there 'cause I'd like to get to see you in action alright."

Danny nodded his head and said "Sure, I'll be there." After the Titans and Danny were finished eating Robin gave Danny a pillow and a blanket to cover himself up with while he slept on the couch. Then the Titans said goodnight, Cyborg activated the Towers security systems and went to bed. Danny laid down on the couch and pulled the cover up to him where he fell fast asleep.

_to be continued_

_  
Well that's the end of Chapter 1, for those who're saying why doesn't he update his stories don't worry I am. Hasta Manana, Amigos y Amigas (See you later my friends.)_

And whoever the bastard is that keeps sending me spiteful reviews(YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) can go fuck themselves. Sorry about the swearing but I'm pissed right now. If you want to know what happend Email me.


	2. Proving Your Worth

_WARNING: THE FOLLOWING Q & A'S CONTAIN SPOILERS SOME SHOULD REFRAIN FROM READING THEM._

_Q: I think the sittuation is good because it can go many directions. I was wondering if you could say in the next chaper which show Danny came from because I have never heard of him before, and he sounds like an interesting character. One last thing please tell us Dannys fellings about Raven._

_A: I agree this story does create multiple situations that the Titans and Danny can/will get into. Danny Phantom is the name of the show which airs on Nickelodeon. Danny feels slightly drawn towards her because of Sam's death. He will later be romantically drawn to her over time._

_A/N: Thank you Kie & Robin's #1 fan for the reviews. Now on to the fanfic._

**Chapter 2, Proving Your Worth**

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 6:00am

It was an early morning, the sun was just rising into the sky and Danny Fenton was just waking up. Danny stood up and stretched his awakening bones. He turned on the television and turned to MTV, listening to Eminem's "Like Toy Soldiers" he began to cook breakfast. He set the table for the five titans and himself, and after he was finished putting food on the plates he made a cup of herbal tea for Raven, and orange juice for the rest. After he was finished, and had sat down to listen to

50 Cent's "Outta Control", when Raven came in.

"Good morning Danny," Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"'Morning Raven, I alreadiy made breakfast and set it out for you guys." Danny responded.

Looking at the table piled with food she stood there jaw agape, after several seconds she said "Wow you love to cook don't you?" Danny shrugged and looked back towards the tv.

Raven sat down and ate her food in silence. Moments later Robin came into the living room yawning he said "'Morning Danny, thanks for making breakfast now we don't have to have B.B. and Cy argueing about who's gonna cook brakfast." Raven smirked at his comment and nodded her head in agreement.

When StarFire, BeastBoy, and Cyborg came out Danny joined them at the table. After they were finished eating breakfast Danny washed all of their dishes, dried them off and placed them back into the cupboard.

"Well time for training come on team let's go," Robin said. The titans and Danny all followed Robin outside towards the obstacle course. When they got there StarFire went first(1:20), then Raven(1:00), then Cy(0:59), and finally B.B.(4:59).

"Well you're up Danny, do you have anything to say before we start?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I do...Goin' Ghost!" Danny shouted as the two beams of light encircled him, transforming him into Danny Phantom the halfa-teen with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes, who was wearing a black jumpsuit with a white 'D' as an insignia on the chest, with a white belt, white gloves, and white combat boots.

Robin started the course on level 6, "Ready 3, 2, 1! Go," At Robin's command Danny flew off of the starting/finish line with his ghostly tail flowing behind him. A blast of lasers were fired at him, and Danny countered by putting up a Reflect Shield, and the lasers are reflected right back to their exit point destroying the guns that fired them. Smiling smugly he continued to fly through the next test where three huge steel doors were about to slam shut Danny fires an Aural Blast out of both hands which held up the doors. Right after he got through the last door a metal fist almost knocks him out of the sky quickly he maneuvers himself out of the way only to have the same thing almost happen causing him to maneuver to the right and then the left again.

He came up to a large pit where he increased his flying speed to 115mph and finished the obstacle course in only 58 seconds. The other titans stood there with their mouths agape, when Robin's communicator went off.

Robin answered it, after a few minutes he cut it off.

Well Danny the obstacle course deal was pretty good, but now it's time to see what you're really made of. We've got three of our most powerful foes attacking the city in the same area..."

Danny cut him off "Give me the coardinates and I'm there,"

"I don't think I should let you go by yourself..." once again Danny cut him off.

"I can take care of myself, all I need is some of my equipment and I'm there."

Robin shrugged and they all walked back into the tower. Danny went to the garage and put on the Ghost Gloves, Specter Deflector, and the Ecto-Skeleton. Then he switched to ghost mode. With the titans wishing him luck Danny got into the Specter Speeder and as the ceiling opened a platform lifted the hovering vehicle up towards the opened ceiling hatch.

The vehicles engine roared to life and the vehicle flew into the sky and towards the downtown area. Once Danny got there he saw three super villains; one made of electricity, one made of stone, and one made of chemical sludge. ie Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus.

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 9:00pm

Danny landed the Specter Speeder and got out of it. Flying into the air he shouted "Hey are you guys stupid? This is a no crime zone!"

The three villains laughed at the teen halfa who stood there challenging them. With his martial arts and gymnastics training over the past year Danny had grown to be a formidable hand to hand combatant, and the increase of his Paranormal Strength via the Ecto-Skeleton Danny got into a fighting pose. Forming a Ghost Stinger in his hands, swung the ectoplasmic whip at Cinderblock. The whip wrapped around Cinderblock, and flying into the air Danny brought him with him. Swinging around he launched Cinderblock into Overload, toppling the electrical energy based villain. Danny zoomed towards Plasmus who unexpectedly threw a ball of sludge at him.

The ball hit Danny head on, and gravity pulled him down to the ground hard. Danny phased through the sludge and became invisible. Overload fired a blast of electricity at Danny, but the attack was deflected via the Specter Deflector. Switching back to human mode Danny pulled out several boomerang like objects and threw them at Overload. The boomerang's exploded and encased Overload in ice.

Cinderblock got up and charged at Danny, activating the Ghost Gloves he charged at Cinderblock. The two locked hands and began to grapple with one another. Neither side gave in until Danny increased the power in the Ghost Gloves and tossed Cinderblock over his shoulders. As soon as he got up Danny automatically started hammering away at Cinderblock. The larger of the two Cinderblock knocked Danny away with a swing of his massive hand. Danny landed in the middle of the street with a thud.

Danny flipped off of his back and onto his feet. As Cinderblock got up Danny hit him with a high kick to his face. Cinderblock flew into the building behind him, appearing unconscious Danny used his powers of Overshadowing possessed Cinderblock. Using the rock-headed behemoth's strength he combatted Plasmus into submission. When he was finished he got out of Cinderblock's body and using his Paranormal Strength slammed Cinderblock to the ground.

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 12:00pm

Happy with himself beating three of the most powerful foes of the titans he got into the Specter Speeder and flew back to the tower. When he got back the titans were all in a good mood especially since they were inducting a new titan.

Well I must say how impressed I am with how well you handled yourself out there, and how advanced your technology is," Robin said.

"Thanks Robin, I won't let you or Jump City down." Danny responded.

Welcome to the titans Danny, you're now an official member of the team." Robin said and handed a T-Communicator to him.

"This calls for a celebration," BeastBoy said

"We're goin' to the biggest all-you-can-eat buffet in the city," Cyborg shouted excitedly.

The six titans went to the garage and got in/on their separate vehicles; Robin & Star- R-Cycle, Cy & B.B.- T-Car, and Danny & Raven- RV. The three vehicles engines roared to life and they zoomed towards East Jump City. The three vehicles were parked and the six titans were walking into the all-you-can-eat buffet.

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 1:00pm

The six titans were just getting back to the tower for a well deserved break. The boys started playing Journey to Doom on game station, and the girls were in Raven's room meditating. After they were well rested Robin suggested that Raven take Danny to the mall.

"I hate going to the mall," Raven mumbled.

Danny and Raven left in the RV and hung out in game stores, sports stores, goth stores, clothes stores, and the food court for well over eight-hours.

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 9:00pm

Raven and Danny had returned to the tower when everybody was getting ready for bed. The five titans led him to a room across from Ravens.

"Why'd we stop, and who's room is this?" Danny asked confusedly.

Yours," Raven said flatly.

Danny walked into the room. The walls were painted black, with white stars all over. In every corner at the top there were big speakers! On one wall was a big picture window, with a view of the city and the lake surrounding the tower. Against another wall was his bed, dresser and desk, against another wall were some shelves, a big corkboard and a full-length mirror, and a closet. Against the last wall was a TV with a game station and video games.

Danny smiled "Thanks guys this is the happiest I've felt in a long time," the others said your welcome and left the room. Danny took off his shirt and arm bands, turned off the light, and got into bed. In moments he was snoring loudly signaling that he was asleep.

_to be continued_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well heres chapter 2 thanks for the reviews I'll update asap, peace out._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you everyone for their reviews especially captain deoxys, and Horselvr4evr123 sorry for some inconveniences I redid the chapter, and thanks to captain deoxys I was able to fix them._

_Q: I was wonderering, will Dan Phantom be in this, and I thought Wulf was a good guy, why would he work with Vlad, and rip Dannys family members to pieces, I thought he was Dannys friend, You know who Dan is, right? Dannys most powerful enemy. _

_A: Dan will possibly be in this story, although he exists outside of time he is capable of returning to our universe. Also I did not see any episode's with Wulf in them so when I got the info I figured that he was a villain since they have him on the villains list._

_Q: Oh one more thing, Danny also has a Ghostly Wail, and can he duplicate properly without ecto skeleton in this story, and use his Ghostly Wail without losing energy and reverting to his human mode?_

_A: Well I just found out about the Ghostly Wail along with the Wulf info and didn't no about it until just a little while ago. Yes he can duplicate properly without the use of the Ecto-Skeleton in the story. And now that he is older he can use the Ghostly Wail without losing energy and rerverting to his human mode._

_A/N: Well enough of the q&a's and on to the story._

**Chapter 3, Weatheress**

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 5:00am

It was a rainy morning and the only things stirring were two of the six teen titans. Danny Phantom and Raven were the only titans awoke in the tower. The two made themselves a cup of herbal tea, and sat down looking out the windows. The two kept silent for the majority of five minutes until Raven broke the silence.

I'm getting the feeling that you came here for a reason. What is it?" Raven asked seriously.

"I'm getting the feeling that you're hiding something. What is it." Danny retorted.

I asked first." Raven said.

"And I asked second, 2's higher than 1." Danny responded.

"But 1 comes before 2." Raven stated.

"Alright this is going nowhere I'll tell you why I came here, and you tell me what your hiding." Danny proposed.

"Sounds like a good idea." Raven responded after taking a sip of tea.

"Well I came here to forget about what happend to my best friends, and my family. They were killed by some of my most powerful paranormal enemies." Danny said.

One of them you had a special bond with I'm assuming." Raven prodded.

"She was my girlfriend Rae, her name was Samantha Manson." Danny said looking down.

I know you loved her Danny, but you can't dwell on the past. I mean look at me I had a bad past, and I meditate everyday to repress bad memories. So I don't dwell on the past, and you shouldn't either." Raven said comfortingly.

The two shared a brief hug, before breaking away.

"You know you've got great eyes Rae." Danny complimented before getting sent off his feet by Raven's telepathic powers. Danny quickly went ghost and was hovering in mid-air.

Your powers are so cool, they even match your gothic personality." Danny responded.

"And yours aren't so bad either, especially since you used to be unable to fully control your powers." Raven complimented.

Hey that's not fair you can hardly control yours either." Danny retorted.

The two calmed down after awhile and Raven was about to go back to her room when Danny stopped her.

"Hey Rae if your not doing anything this saturday, could we maybe hang out?" Danny asked.

Raven smiled "I'll think about it." Raven responded and went back to her room. Danny turned on the tv and began to cook breakfast. Robin awoke half an hour later.

"Hey Danny what's up," Robin asked after grabbing his plate of food.

Ahh, nothin'. Anyways where's the gym I need to work out a little?"

Robin told Danny where the gym was and he left the living room, heading straight for the gym he almost bumped into Raven who was walking out of the bathroom.

Danny phased through her and stopped walking.

Umm, sorry Rae I was in a rush and I wasn't paying attention and..." Before he could finish Raven put a finger to his lips.

Don't worry about it." She said nonchalantly "Oh and one more thing, that date I'll take you up on your offer. But only because you weren't watching where you were going." Raven finished.

After that she walked away. Danny shrugged and walked to the gym.

When he got into the gym he put a pair of 220lbs weights on the dumb bells and began lifting away. After 220 reps. he put them down and got on the tread mill. He set the speed at 85mph and ran like it was normal. After two minutes he stepped off of the tred. Danny took off his shirt, and began doing push-ups. In 20min. he finished 420 sets, as soon as he wiped off his forehead with a towel the alarm went off. He quickly went ghost and flew through the walls at 45mph and flew into the main room.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he walked up next to Robin.

We've got a rogue on our hands, her name's Weatheress and it seems like she's using her weather manipulating powers to try and flood the city. If we don't stop her in the next 45min. then us along with the tower, and the city will be washed away."

"Okay Rob' let's save the city." Danny said after going ghost.

The titans grabbed their rain jackets, and rushed towards the garage, and upon Danny's insistence got into the Specter Speeder. Danny got into the drivers seat.

"Hold on guys this's gonna gonna be a bumpy ride," Danny said as he turned the ignition key. The engine roared to life and they zoomed out of the tower.

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 10:00am

Danny flew the Specter Speeder towards Mid-Jump City where the Weatheress was causing the weather to go haywire. Danny landed the Specter Speeder and they all got out of the vehicle and stepped out into the rain.

The six titan's all confronted the female villain known as the Weatheress. The villain an indian-american girl who stood at 5',4", she had shoulder length dark brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a pink tank top, a yellow belt, tan jeans and black/white sneakers.

"Well it looks like the titan's decided to show up, ha! Do you and your team mates think they can stop me, after all you have 35 minutes left to stop me." Weatheress said.

Of course we do after all we're the Teen Titans! Titans GO!" Robin shouted as he threw several energy disks at Weatheress. Weatheress dodged Robin's feeble attack, and blew a powerfull gust of wind at him which knocked him into a car.

Using her telikinetic powers Raven tossed a car at Weatheress. However she blasted it apart with a bolt of lightning, which also hit Raven. Raven was struck and blown back into a building.

Starfire fired a series of starbolts at Weatheress. But she fired a series of icebolts at them and they became frozen hail stones, which she flung at Starfire. Knocking her out of the sky.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Weatheress. But she made the rain become snow which deflected the sonic blast, back towards Cy. Cyborg was blasted into a firehydrant.

BeastBoy turned into a Rhino and tried to tackle Weatheress while Robin distracted her, his attack was right on target.

The attack sent Weatheress flying into a building Danny duplicated himself into ten and they all ganged up on Weatheress. With only 15min. left they bombarded her with a barrage of ectoplasmic energy blasts.

Dirt, and smoke was kicked up. It appeared that Weatheress was defeated, but that was not the case. Weatheress stood up wearily and blasted all of the copies including Danny with a huge bolt of lightning. Danny flew all the way back towards a building.

"Danny, no." Raven whispered "AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted as she captured Danny in a telekinetic hand, and placed him on the ground softly.

Then her eyes turned red and she glanced back at Weatheress "YOU HURT THE PHANTOM, YOU HURT ME! AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

A surge of dark telekinietic energy flew at Weatheress and hit her head on, when the attack was over Weatheress looked like Dr. Light after he taunted her. Scared, and shaking in fear.

Robin and Cyborg handcuffed the frightened Weatheress, while Raven comforted the now normal Danny Phantom.

"You did that for me," Danny asked as Raven helped him up.

Yeah, so." Raven responded.

"You know you don't have to keep your feelings bottled up all the time. It's not healthy for a relationship." Danny said smirking.

Who said anything about a relationship," Raven asked.

"Oooookay, well thanks anyway." Danny said looking down.

Look, about my feelings we can talk about it tonight. My room, 12:00 got it?" Raven said.

"Yeah I got it,"

The six Titans now all completely soaked got into the Specter Speeder and zoomed towards the tower, as the rain came down normally.

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 12:00am

After stopping to get some pizza the six titans all changed into some dry clothes and then they began scarfing down slice after slice of pizza.

"Man, crime fighting sure does work up an appetite." Danny said taking a sip of his soda.

Sure does man." Cyborg aggreed.

"Hey anybody up for some 'Xtreme Racing X-7'," BeastBoy said excitedly.

Sure why not," Robin and Cy said.

As the boys began playing their video game StarFire went to meditate with Raven.

Hours later all of the Titans were getting ready for bed, everyone except Danny.

Danny went to Raven's room and knocked softly on her door. The door opened without warning and Danny slowly walked in.

Raven was in a pair of black pajamas that showed off her unusually sexy body.

"Uhh, hey Rae you still wanna talk?" he asked.

Yeah, come sit on my bed." Raven said soflty.

"So, what is it you wanted to say about your feelings?" Danny asked.

You're a nice guy and I really do like you but I've got the feeling that you're just trying to replace Sam."

"Rae, I really like you. I've sorta came to grips with her death, and I'm ready to move on. I really want us to be together."

Well people might see us being together as a problem, you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah, this is definitely what I want."

Raven smiled "I remember you saying something about you loving me,"

Yeah I remember saying something along those lines."

"Then why don't you show me,"

_to be continued_

_Well how was that? Good I hope. I finally got Chapter 2 finished after all this time. Well I'll be reviewing asap. Peace out!_


End file.
